Oh, My SG1
by capt. n
Summary: There is something buried at the temple, domething that Urd doesn't want found. What happenes when Skuld finds it. The first ever Stargate SG-1/ Ah, My goddess cross over.


A Nautilus Production

By Capt. Nemo

Okay folks, here is my first attempt at a OMG/Stargate SG1 cross over. You heard me right, a OMG/Stargate SG1 cross over. I mean think of the possibilities that this creates.

Any way, I don't own anything, Besides, if I had a stargate, the government would take it away.

One with the story.

Oh, my Stargate. Chapter 1

Gate's and secrets.

It was a normal day at the temple, well normal for what goes on inside. If any one was to look inside on a 'normal' day, they would see things that would blow their mind away. Mainly a young girl with black hair wearing a white dress with red trim and a pair of biker shorts throwing explosives. The person on the receiving end of said explosives had platinum hair and was wearing a dress that was made to turn heads, she was also responding to the bombs with lightning. As said earlier, any normal person would be shocked, but to the people that lived there, it was a normal morning. 

Belldandy was cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Keiichi was finishing up some work for school. The pair had long grown used too the morning fights between Urd and Skuld. The thing that was different was that Megumi, Keiichi's sister was there. She was still unnerved about the fights between the two sisters. She had learned of the sisters secret when Mara had shown up one day and attacked them. Since then she had kept their secret. She under stood their need for secrecy, if anyone found out hat there where goddess living on earth, it would change religion for ever, and cause a whole bunch of people who wanted their power to come after them. There was one thing that had been on her mind since she had learned that her brother was living in a temple, Why was the temple built? Usually there was a reason for building a temple. Sometimes it was for the view, or because it was used to store a sacred object. All she had really seen was the statue of Buddha. She was about to ask when Belldandy announced that breakfast was ready.

During breakfast, Urd and Skuld had set aside their differences for something they agreed on, Belldandy's cooking. Megumi finally had a chance ask her question. "Hey Bell, I was wondering if you knew why this temple was built here?"

Belldandy looked at her for a second then answered. "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well temples are usually built for a reason." Megumi responded, "Some times for the peaceful view, or to house a sacred object."

"I really haven't heard about anything like that here," Keiichi added in, "Have you bell?"

"Well there is something here," the goddess replied, "But I'm not sure what. I can hear it calling sometimes."

"You think we should find out?" Megumi asked.

"Look Megumi," Urd interrupted, "if something was buried out here, I think it would be for the best if remained buried."

"I think Urd is right. It should remain buried." Belldandy responded, "There was probably a reason that it was buried."

"Okay, I was just curios." Megumi replied.

"Look Megumi," Urd started, "Being what I am and who I am, I know what is buried out there. And trust me on this, You don't want to unearth it. It will only lead to a lot of trouble for all of us."

"So what is it Urd," Keiichi asked. He was also curious about it.

"Lets just say that it's something that should remain undisturbed for the rest of time and forget about it," Urd replied

"I'm going to have to agree with Urd on this one," Belldandy stated, "There are some things that should remain buried and never see the light of day again."

"What do you mean be that Bell," Keiichi asked.

"What she mean is that there are items out there that should remain buried." Urd interrupted, "If the wrong people knew of their existence, they would use them in ways that they were not intended to be used. And that could cause a lot of trouble."

"So just leave it alone and forget about it right?" Megumi asked.

"That's right." Urd replied.

"I don't think so." Skuld replied.

"Oh, and why don't you think so," Urd asked her younger sister. 

"It's just a feeling that I have," Skuld answered. "I feel that we're going to find what it is very soon."

"Skuld may have a point." Belldandy stated, "After all, she is the goddess of the future."

"So we're going to finding out what is buried out their soon, correct?" Keiichi asked.

"That's what I can feel." Skuld replied. She sat there for a minute thinking to her self while the conversation went on with out her. Suddenly something came to her mind, something that needed to be found, something that was buried and was calling to her. She then got up and went to get a shovel. 

Every one watched as the young goddess left the room suddenly. Once she was out of ear shot, Urd spoke up. "You think that she is finally developing," she asked Belldandy

"I think so," Belldandy answered.

"What do you mean by developing," Keiichi asked. Megumi was curious also.

"As I said earlier," Belldandy started, "Skuld is the goddess of the future. And when she reaches a certain age, she will be able to see into the future."

"Exactly," Urd stated, "As the goddess of the past, I can tell you what happened down to the exact hour that it happened. Skuld on the other hand has the ability to see all the possibilities for the future."

"What do you mean by possibilities?" Megumi asked.

"What she means is that the future is not set," Belldandy answered. "She can see things that might happen in the future, and that can be a great burden to carry."

"Why is that a burden" Megumi asked. "I would like to able to see into the future."

"It's not that Megumi," Urd explained. "She has the ability to see the end of time itself, even her own death. She can see everything that could happen."

"You see the future is always changing," Belldandy clarified. "Every choice that we make affect the future. She doesn't have this ability yet, but she is developing it."

"So she can see everything that can happen, but it's not all going to happen because when ever we make a choice, the future changes," Keiichi replied.

"Exactly." Urd said. "The worst part is that she can't do anything about it. It's not allowed. 

"Poor kid," Megumi stated. "Being able to see something coming and not being able to stop it."

"Out of all of us, she has the greatest burden on her shoulders." Belldandy stated. Urd nodded in agreement.

Mean while, Skuld had found a shovel and had started digging in the back yard. She knew of the things that she would be able to see. Urd had explained it to her a few years ago. Being able to see into the future seemed cool at the time, but the more she thought about it, the more that it scared her. She wouldn't be able to tell any one about what was coming, everything that she would see was under a protection program, she couldn't even write about it. There was no one that she could confide in. The burden of the future was hers to carry, and no one could help her. It had caused some sleepless nights.

As the young goddess dug deeper, she thought about her life here on earth. She had seen some pretty amazing things in her time here. She had destroyed the ultimate termination program after trapping it on a disk, she had lost to a mortal in a robot competition, and had finally started to develop her powers. There were other things that she had learned to do also, like ride a bike. It might have seem simple, but it proved harder then she thought. Eventually though she had learned to ride a bike. Soon her shovel hit something. 

Looking down, she saw that she had hit something red, she started to dig harder. It took a while, but soon she had the entire thing uncovered. By the time she had uncovered it, everyone but Urd had left. Climbing out the pit she saw that her older sister was walking over to her.

"Hey Urd," Skuld shouted, "come and take a look at this."

Urd was already on her way over when she had heard her younger sister call out to her. After getting to the hole and looking in, she saw something that she wished had remain buried. The thing was a dark gray with lines all over it. the top was circular and tilted with two rows of what seemed like stones on top, with a big red one in the middle. "Skuld, I think we should bury it."

"What, why?" The younger goddess asked.

"Because this is part of what I wanted to remain buried." Urd told Skuld. "This thing can only lead to trouble."

"I don't see how." Skuld responded. It was at this time that the ground started to shake. "Earthquake!"

"No," Urd shouted as the shaking continued. "It's something else."

"Then what is it?" 

"Something that should have never been made," was Urd's reply. All of a sudden the shaking stopped, and wave of what looked like water rushed out from the temple right at Skuld. "Get Down," She shouted while shooting a force bolt at the younger goddess, knocking her out of the way. Once Skuld was knocked clear, the wave of water started to recede. It then formed what looked like a pool standing in its side.

"What the hell did you do that for," Skuld shouted as she brushed herself off. 

"If I didn't, that wave would have atomized you. A very painful experience for a goddess." Urd replied

Skuld looked down at her feet. She hadn't realized that her older sister had just saved her. She then noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. Something was coming out of the pool of water. 

Both sister watched as an ungainly robot came out of the water. It had eight wheels and what looked like a camera mounted on it. They watched as the camera moved around, looking at everything, it then moved over to the pit that Skuld had dug. It angled the camera down into it, and seemed to be looking. 

"Don't worry Skuld, it can't see us or here us," Urd stated.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I don't want them to see us." Urd responded to her sisters question. "We don't know where their from or what they intended to do." It was at this moment that the pool of water disappeared The robot went still. "I think it's safe now."

Skuld then went over to the machine and started to inspect it. She wasn't impressed, she did like the idea of it though. A machine to go in first and scout around, though she would have made it differently. It wasn't long before the two heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle coming up the road. It was early for the couple to be returning from class.

It wasn't long before Keiichi and Belldandy where pulling into the temple and parking.

Hey you two," Urd called out as the couple walked over, "what are you doing home so early?"

"Classes where canceled." Keiichi answered.

"Oh, did you build a new robot Skuld," Belldandy asked after seeing the robot that was sitting on the lawn. It was then that she noticed the hole in the shrines wall. Belldandy let out a gasp as she saw what was imbedded. A giant dark gray ring with symbols on. "I thought that there where none left in this dimension."

"I know Bell," Urd spoke up, "It is the last one that remains here, and we can not destroy it."

Keiichi had wondered over to the robot and had started to look it over. He then spied some writing on the side. "This thing came out of there, Right," Keiichi asked pointing over at the giant ring embedded in the wall. things like that really did disturb him as much as they used to. Having a goddess who could fix almost anything helped in that respect. 

"Yeah, though I think that the thing is a piece of junk," Skuld replied. "Seriously, I could build something better, though I do like the idea behind it though. Why do you ask?"

"Because it apparently belongs to the United States Air Force," Keiichi replied pointing out the stenciled writing on the side. This brought the goddesses over to look at the machine. Sure enough, on the right side was the lettering 'Property of the United States Air Force.' This cause all three goddess to blink.

"Great," Urd said, "It looks like they uncovered a gate that had been buried."

"What do you mean by that Urd?" Skuld asked.

"Look, this thing is known as a 'StarGate'." Urd answered, "it was invented several thousand years ago by a race long dead. What it does is allow interstellar travel in the blink of an eye. This gate is the only one that links this dimension to the one where the gate was invented."

"So it allows you to travel to other planets," Keiichi asked.

"That's right," Urd answered.

"And this is a bad thing, how?" the mortal of the group asked.

"Lets just say that there are other races out there that you don't want to meet," Belldandy answered.

"So, life does exist out there," Keiichi said looking towards the sky.

"Yes there is," Belldandy responded, "but some of them are evil Keiichi, pray that they never find this universe."

"They're that bad?" Keiichi asked. It was at this moment that the something started happening with the star gate. A ring within the outer ring started to spin. It wasn't long before several of what looked like chevrons started to move. Once again the wave of water came forth and settled back forming a vertical pool. 

Looking on, the three goddess and the mortal watched as a group of people walked out of the gate.

"_Look, I'm telling you Daniel, you need to take a vacation. It's your own good_." A man with sun glasses and a hat told a man wearing glasses in English. There was a total of four people that had come out of the gate. One was a blond headed women, another was tall black man with a strange golden symbol on his forehead and the other two. All of them where wearing green and had vests on with backpacks on their backs. They where also armed with some sort of weapon. 

"_Uh, colonel, I think we just meet the locals_," the blond pointed out.

"_What_," the colonel responded turning away from his conversation with Daniel. Seeing the group before him, the man stepped forward. "_Greetings, My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is my team. Don't worry, we come in peace_."

"_Hello Colonel O'Neill_," Belldandy replied in perfect English, "_My name is Belldandy, and these are my sisters Urd and Skuld, and this is Keiichi Morisato. Welcome to Nekomi._" She pointed to each of the people present as she introduced them.

"_Well, the big guy over there is Teal'c, The guy with glass is Daniel Jackson, and this Major Samantha Carter._" O'Neill introduce everyone to the crowd.

TBC

Okay, first chapter is out. I hope that ya'll like it. I will be continuing this story for while, and I do have an ending planned. I hope to be able to update this along with 

'The Engagement Ring'.

Until next time,

Keep you stick on the ice.


End file.
